Arrows
by Meet starscream
Summary: Clint and Natasha go into the forest to look for arrows. Tasha sees one in a tree and things take a turn for the worst. One shot. Clintasha! Flufff!


I own nothing!

"How often do you do this?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know…once a week?"

I huffed. He really needed to work on his aim. "Nice."

"Ya well." Clint shrugged, "Practice makes perfect and all that jazz" Clint finished pulling on his boots and stood up. "Ready?"

"Ya, give me a second." I tied my final knot in my shoes and pulled by bag over my shoulder," Okay. Let's get started."

Clint nodded and we started walking towards the woods. I stuffed my hands in my jeans pockets, wishing I had brought a jacket to ward off the autumn air. I shivered slightly, but saying nothing, bearing the cold. Something settled on my shoulders a few minutes later. Clint's letterman jacket. I gratefully tugged it in, feeling the weight of the leather.

"Thanks" I said, smiling up at him.

"It's the least I could do. You are, out of the goodness of your heart I'm sure," Clint said, placing a hand over his heart mockingly making me laugh," Trekking into the scary woods behind my house with me to locate and retrieve my many arrows I've shot into these wooded hills."

"That's a lot of words."

"Forty to be exact."

I smiled, "So. How many arrows are back here?"

Clint thought for a second "I'm not sure."

I nodded.

We continued in silence until Clint spotted the first arrow nestled in a patch of thickets. He yelped and bent over to retrieve it. "One down."

He gave it to me to put in my bag, "Who knows how many more to go."

Clint chuckled, "So how is band going?" He asked.

I shrugged. "It's fine. Going the same I guess. We got all ones at our state marching contest this Saturday."

Clint looked over at me. "Is that good?"

I smiled. "Yes. All ones is the best you can do."

"Sounds like you guys are doing great."

I laughed. "I guess you could put it that way." I paused "How's football?"

"Good I suppose. The freshman are getting on my nerves, "He sighed "They don't realize you have to earn your spot."

I nodded. The girls on the colorguard team were the same. "I know what you mean."

I shortly stopped to pick up another arrow and continued walking. "How's your mother?"

Clint winced.

"Oh no. I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude-"

"No its fine," Clint ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "The doctor said the cancer spread to her liver somehow. " He whispered, "He doesn't think she has much time left."

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I briefly took his hand and squeezed it, treasuring the touch.

"It's fine." He smiled back at me and lightly punched my shoulder. "Hey! I bet I can get more arrows than you."

"You're on football boy." I said.

"Ha!" Clint laughed. "Think you can beat me little red?"

"Oh I _know _I can beat you!" I scoffed and took off at a light jog toward the woods, smiling at Clint over my shoulder. "Later loser!" I shouted.

I heard him chuckle behind me, but didn't turn back around. I continued into the forest, searching for arrows.

Before long, the sky began to darken and rumble. A storm was coming. Suddenly, the wind picked up, blowing leaves in my face, causing me to sputter.

"Hey Clint!" I cupped my hands around my mouth and shouted. "It's starting to storm! We should get back!"

I heard a faint, "Okay! I'll come to you!"

I huffed, putting my hands on my hips, and waited. I looked around at my surroundings, eyeing the trees swaying in the wind. The season was just beginning to bring new colors to the trees, dying the leaves pleasant colors such as orange, yellow…and purple? I looked a little closer and saw the purple tip of an arrow peeking out at me through the leaves. I frowned. I couldn't just leave the arrow there. If I left, the storm could blow it somewhere, and we would never find it. Besides, I had to beat Clint. I quickly took off my bag, which was full of arrows, and my jacket. I left them at the base of the tree.

I slowly began to climb up the huge sycamore tree, looking for footholds and thick branches. The higher I went, the fiercer the wind blew, almost blowing me off the trunk, causing me to hold on for dear life.

_Clint so owes me for this, _I thought.

Finally, I reached the limb the lost arrow was caught in. The limb looked sturdy enough. I slowly crawled out on the branch, reaching for the purple item.

_Almost there! _

I faintly heard small creaks and cracks coming from the tree.

_Time to move._

I snatched up the arrow and stuck it in my back pocket. The sky rumbled angrily above as suddenly a gust blew at me on the branch, coming from all directions. I clutched the limb for dear life and my heart pounded. The cracks were getting louder, and more frequent. I saw out of the corner of my eye the wood splitting and flacking off.

"Clint!" I shouted.

Suddenly, I was falling. The wind whipped through my ears, sounding like TV static, filling my head with noise. I tightly closed my eyes and tried to brace myself for the hard impact on the ground. I pulled in my arms and held my breath.

I hit the ground with a loud thud and a crack. I struggled to take in air; the breath had been knocked out of me. I gasped and held my leg, where the crack had come from. My eyes filled with tears and a strangled cry escaped my lips. I rolled over to my side to get the arrow that was sticking me out of my pocket. Blood came with it. I soon felt a warm, sticky substance seep into my shirt from the back. I groaned. That was not a good idea. The storm was getting worse overhead, darkening the clouds and rumbling. In the back of my mind the thunder reminded me of a lion, roaring at its prey. I struggled to get up, gasping and losing my balance. I made it three feet to the base of the tree and collapsed. My face landed on soft leather. It was comfortable, except my bad sticking me in my side. I vaguely knew that I was losing conciseness. I didn't care. All I wanted to do was sleep. My pain was fading the faster I went to sleep. I let out a deep breath and closed my eyes, but not before seeing something flying through the trees towards me.

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

_What was the noise?_

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

_Was that my alarm? _

_ No, it's Saturday._

…_Clint…?_

Suddenly, my eyes flew open and I startled, sending a jolt of pain down my spine where it settled in my right leg.

"Hey, take it easy." A voice whispered.

I looked to the source. "Clint." I gasped.

"Hey Red."

My eyes flooded with tears. "Clint, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"To fall out of a tree?" He rolled his eyes. "It's not your fault. " He lightly moved to sit on the edge of my bed. "You're in a hospital. Are you feeling okay?"

"My leg hurts."

Clint nodded. "There's a small crack in your Femur. It will take a few weeks to heal."

I nodded and sighed. Clint grabbed my hand and drew small circles with his thumb on my palm.

"Do you know how scared I was?" Clint suddenly exploded, "It was scary as hell to see the girl I love lying limp on the ground covered in blood, okay? Jeez," He muttered. "And I see this huge…_log _lying on the ground…" Clint swallowed and ran a hand through his hair. I thought you were dead." He whispered. "I can' lose you too." He brushed the hair out of my eyes as a tear escaped from his ducts.

"You won't." I say.

Clint smiled softly. "You should've waited for me. You're so stubborn sometimes."

"That's me," I said quietly.

Slowly, Clint leaned forward and lightly touched his lips to mine. I sighed and responded, wrapping my arms around his neck, bringing him closer. He leaned over me, supporting himself up on his elbows, careful not to lean on me.

After a little while, Clint broke off and smiled. "You know, I only shot those arrows into the forest so you could help me get them back."

"I know. Like you would ever miss a target." I scoffed.

Clint laughed and leaned down to kiss me more. He held me and we melted into each other as the sun dimmed through the curtains, taking down another day.

Yayyyyyyy! Clintasha! They're so cute together. I hope Tasha and Cap aren't a "Thing" In winter soldier.

Reviews feed my war machine.


End file.
